las gemas del destino (reeditado)
by valenor el erante 2
Summary: un mal de otra era viene ha azotar ha ecuestria,pero el pasado de celestia y twligth harán que lleguen nuevos héroes tanto de equestria como de otros mundos y otras razas, y el pasado de algunas ponys y otras razas saldrá a las luz, si quieren saber pasen. reedicion de mi segundo fic
1. Chapter 1

Aclaración este fic es antes de equestria girls

Prologo

Todo transcurría tranquilamente en canterlot, pero en el castillo un joven unicornio galopa ha toda prisa por que llegaría tarde al cambio de guardia, mientras trataba de no chocar con nadie pero de repente choca con otro guardia.

Guardia: Brown sparkle, deberías estar en el cambio de guardia, y no galopando por los pasillos de castillo, como si de pista de carrera se tratara

Brown: lo se pero voy tarde al cambio de guardia

Y se va galopando a todo prisa pero en el trayecto vuelve ha chocar pero esta ves al mirar con quien había vio a un joven dragón(spike es un dragón adolecente ahora) que lo miraba con cara de pocos amigos, que lo mira hacia la cara molesto

Brown: lo…noble…spike

Spike: que no se repita guardia brown, sabes que dia es hoy

Brown: martes señor

Y spike se pone una de sus garras en cara molesto por que era un fecha importante para equestria

Spike: largo antes que te haga brasas, por lo tonto

Brown: si señor

Y se va lo más rápido que le permite los cascos y al alejarse recordó que se conmemoraba la derrota del rey sombra.

Brown: hay que jodido estoy si no llego al cambio de guardia.

Pero mientras esto pasaba ha todo velocidad por los pasillos del palacio era observado por un ser que lo veía atreves de sus sueños

Ser: que esta criatura, tiene que ver con la amarga carga que llevo sobre mis hombros, quien eres y por qué te veo mientras duermo quien eres, quien eres.

Bueno este mi segundo intento de fic espero que salga mejor que el primero se aceptan criticas, sablazos, etc... Y criticas pero que sean constructivas

Además notificar que mi anterior está siendo reditado

Capítulo 1 malos presagios

Celestia mira la lejanía de los cielos esperando una señal o algo, pero no pasa nada, cosa que empieza a preocupar a Celestia, hasta que un destello rojo en el amanecer, cosa que asombro ha Celestia hasta que vio otro destello azul como una estrella fugaz que caía más allá de equestria, pero el destello rojo desaparecía en el amanecer

Celestia: pensé que tendría más tiempo, no que este mal llegaría tan pronto

Y empieza a caminar hacia salón del trono con mucha lentitud pero como perdida en sus pensamientos, mientras que ponyville Twiligth visitaba a sus viejas amigas que no había visto hacia meses, por que la princesa Celestia había pedido encarecidamente que regresa por algunos meses ha canterlot para estudios de magia avanzada.

Twligth: lástima que spike se quedó en el castillo le hubiese encantado ver a Rarity, lástima que tuvo que quedarse para ayudar el capitán iron horse, debe estar muy aburrido, además con los nuevos reclutas de la guardia jijiji deben estar muy ocupados

Cochero: estación de ponyville

Twiligth: mi parada, mejor me apresuro

y hace levitar sus maletas y se sale casi disparada desde el coche del tren, hacia la estación pero al bajar twilight sintió que algo andaba mal en el pequeño poblado de ponyville, pero unas voces la sacaron de sus pensamientos a twligth, que resultaron ser amigas que habían venido ha recibirle

applejack: no sabes cuánto te extrañamos terroncito

rarity: si mi amiga, como esta todo por canterlot

twligth: todo bien, pero echaba de menos ponyville y a mis amigas

rainbow dash: y spike donde esta

twligth: se quedó ayudando al capitán iron horse

Rarity (entristecida): ya veo spike esta muy ocupado para venir

Twiligth: si pero vendrá dentro de dos días cuando iron horse le libere de sus deberes

Y Rarity no cabia en alegría, pero esa alegría no se comparaba con las visita de su amiga, y empezaron ha caminar hacia la casa de twligth.

Mientras en el castillo de canterlot

Brown sparkle había llegado justo para tomar su puesto

Brown sparkle(pensando): fui me salve por un pelo de mi crin.

Y el guardia nocturno algo molesto se retiró, y poco después Brown empieza a patrullar las murallas del castillo hasta que ve algo en el cielo, un destello en el cielo de color verde y otro blanco pasando sobre los cielos de equestria raudos como el rayo pasan sobreel castillo rumbo hacia el sur, hacia ponyville cosa que alarmo a Brown que corre hacia interior del castillo para avisar a sus superiores pero al entrar ve a todos mirando al cielo a los destellos, pero nadie hacia nada mas que mirar como estos se alejaban hacia ponyville hasta que el capitán iron horse dio la orden de preparar un equipo para partir a ponyville, y Brown sparkle que se había criado la mayor parte de su vida entre ponyville y canterlot se ofreció de voluntario pero iron horse se iba negar

Iron horse: sabes Brown sparkle no podemos estar cuidando novatos

Brown sparkle: lo se señor pero ponyville es como mi segundo hogar señor, además mi am… es mi deber

y iron horse se rie al saber que era lo que el joven unicornio trataba decir

iron horse: bien tu ganas soldado Brown sparkle

Brown sparkle: gracias señor

Pero de repente se escuchan unos pasos raudos hacia el equipo y resulta que era el mismísimo spike, que también había visto los destellos que se dirigían hacia ponyville, cosa que asusto spike pero decidido ha ir con el equipo de guardias para luchar por ponnyville si era necesario para poder averiguar que pasaba

que pasara en ponyville que son estos destellos, y a que mal se refiere Celestia


	2. Chapter 2

Capitulo 2

Pelea en ponyville

Ya había pasado unas horas desde que el equipo de guardias de había salido de canterlot, y Brown sparkle se impacienta a cada momento mas por la lentitud de carruaje de pegasos, cosa que todos notaban y no tomaban en cuenta en el equipo, hasta que spike miro a Brown sparkle sabiendo que el también esta en las mismas condiciones de nerviosismo pero se controlaba hasta que recordó a su amada.

Flash back

3 años atrás

Un joven Brown sparkle trota hacia el ever free buscando ha alguien, con alegría para contarle que lo habían aceptado en la guardia diurna, ese alguien era su amada

Brown sparkle: ya casi llego cuando le cuente estará muy contenta….

Fin de flash back

Brown sparkle: debi haberme quedado en ponyville ahora la podria estar protegiéndole

Spike: calma Brown todos tenemos familia y amigos en ponyville

Mientras trataba de disimular en el miedo y nerviosismo por twligth y rarity, porque les hubiese pasado algo malo, pero todos fueron sacados de sus pensamientos cuando unos de los pegasos,dio aviso que estaba ponyville al frente que lucía desierta cosa que extraño a todos

Iron horse: aterrice aquí seguiremos ha casco hacia ponyville

Guardia pegaso: entendido capitán iron horse

Y el carruaje descendió ha tierra y todos procedieron a bajar del carruaje y emprendieron la marcha en alerta por temor ha que hubiera una amenaza en ponyville

Guardia diurno: deberíamos esperar refuerzos capitán

Iron horse: somos los refuerzos

Guardia diurno: debemos entonces movernos hacia ponyville señor

Iron horse: ciertamente

Y comenzaron la marcha hacia ponyville, y al llegar a la entrada de ponyville se dieron cuenta que el pequeño pueblo estaba sin nadie o eso parecía

Iron horse: Brown guía al equipo quiero llegar a la alcaldía a la brevedad

Brown sparkle: si señor

Y Brown sparkle lidera la camina hacia la alcaldía pero al llegar a la esquina de la calle que da a la alcaldía ven a un ser tirado en medio de la calle, y spike le reconoce era zecora quien yacía inconsciente en el suelo, y Brown presa del miedo va todo galope a su lado asustado.

Brown sparkle: zecora háblame por favor…no me de…jes te.. lo.. im…plo…ro

Pero un ruido atrae la atención de Brown y al mirar hacia la alcaldía ve a un ser como la mescla de varios animales acercándose amenazadoramente. Y Brown deja delicadamente el cuerpo de zecora en suelo

Brown sparkle: tú eres el que ha hecho esto maldito

Y el ser ruge y se lanza contra Brown con sed de sangre, y Brown lleno de ira le lanza un hechizo pero este rebota contra la bestia y pero nuestro héroe un acto de completa valentía o estupidez se lanza hacia el monstruo y le clava en el cuerno en el pecho haciendo que el monstruo retroceda pero Brown le lanza otro hechizo haciendo que este monstruo caiga al suelo , y el equipo que esta mirando la escena se acercan para ayudar retenerle, pero antes que lograran acercarse el monstruos e libera de sus mágicas ataduras carga hacia el equipo

Iron horse: cuidado

Spike: ahora veras sea lo que seas

Y le lanza una llamarada de fuego verde al monstruo, cosa que resulta inútil para asombro de todos ya que el monstruo sale como si nada del fuego, iron horse arremete contra el monstruo tumbándolo de nuevo pero esta vez Brown hace levitar un farol cercano y con su magia lo dobla alrededor de la bestia

Spike: bien hecho brown

Iron horse: por poco no la contamos

Guardia diurno: fui

Pero Brown solo miraba a zecora y de repente la hizo levitar y la puso sobre su lomo y camino

Brown: debemos buscar refugio podrían haber mas como ese, y deberíamos esperar refuerzos de canterlot en mi opinión

Iron horse: concuerdo. Spike envía una carta a las princesas dando cuenta de la situación, y alguno de ustedes de paso sabe donde nos refugiamos

Guadia diurno: señor en la alcaldía, sería insostenible la situación para nosotros somos muy pocos

Spike: mi casa

Brown: la biblioteca de ponyville, es buen sitio para defendernos

Iron horse: bien equipo a la biblioteca ahora, spike guíanos

Y spike camina delante de todos atento ha cualquier ruido extraño pero cuando habían avanzado mas que algunas cuantas calles vieron otro criatura

Brown: genial otro

Iron horse: ha cubierto, no lo enfrentaremos

Spike: entiendo

Guardia diurno: afirmativo

Y corren a ponerse ha cubierto en un callejón cercano , y esperaron ha que pasara el condenado ser de largo.

Brown(pensando): que debemos hacer ahora que paso en ponyville como desearía que zecora estuviera despierta asi nos explicaría que paso aquí

Iron horse: movámonos ahora no hay nadie

Y el equipo se movió otra ves por la calles hasta llegar ha la biblioteca de ponyville pero al entrar dos hechizos salieron disparados hacia iron horse aturdiéndole al instante y tirándolo de espaldas

Twlight: ni un paso mas o no respondo

Spike: calma twiligth soy yo spike

Twligth: gracias a Celestia

Spike: todos los ponies del pueblo donde están

Y Twiligth rompió al llanto, al recordar que le había pasado ha varios ponies después que calleron los destellos.

Spike: calma Twiligth, ya vienen refuerzos desde canterlot, solo debemos esperar

Twligth: tuve miedo spike, los elementos de la armonía fueron inútiles contra ellos

Spike: calma twligth, pero donde están las demás

Twilitgth: aquí, pero están heridas

Y el guardia miro ha twligth, se encamino donde las heridas mane 6 hacia mientras Brown cerraba la puerta de la biblioteca

Guardia diurno: yo me encargo desde aquí señorita sparkle, descanse

Ya había pasado un rato desde que Brown sparkle había empezado su guardia pero debes en cuando miraba a spike que estaba a su lado quien estaba dolido por su amada Rarity, cosa que le molestaba. Mientras que Brown estaba molesto porque recordaba cuando el empezó su relación con su amada y que como le había prometido protegerle y que no importaría la distancia

Brown sparkle: maldita sea por que… por que tuve que enlistarme debí estar aquí para protegerle, así ahora no estaría inconsciente

Spike: Brown deberías calmarte debemos calmarlos para poder protegerles ahora

Brown sparkle: ¡maldita sea ya lo se¡

Pero también y el grito de Brown atrajo la atención de Twiligth y un adolorido iron horse

Twiligth: spike que pasa con Brown sparkle está muy exaltado

Spike: esta molesto por zecora

Iron horse: la cebra

Y iron horse mira

a Brown sparkle y luego a la habitación donde duerme zecora, y empieza a reírse a no más poder cosa que molesto a Brown quien miro a iron horse, y este se cayó al instante al darse cuenta que había metido los cascos

spike: creo que escuche algo

Brown sparkle: también lo escuche

Y ambos se asoman a la puerta solo para la claridad de la noche, pero de repente una criatura salta de la nada y trata de atacar a spike pero este le golpea con las garras y lo lanza contra un librero Brown le inmoviliza con magia a la criatura, pero esta criatura empezó ha torcerse como si tratara de liberarse hasta que lo logra y se lanza contra spike con las garras dispuestas ha despedazar a lo que se le ponga en frente, y para infortunio de Brown era él y se lanzó encima hiriéndole el flanco donde esta cutie mark(un espada y un pincel cruzados)

Brown: maldito seas engendro

Y lo embiste con la cabeza y lo hace retroceder a la salida de la puerta, iron horse lo mira y se lanza carga para ayudar Brown sparkle mientras spike trataba de agarrar con sus garras a la criatura por la cola cosa que no lograba, pero Brown le dio golpe con la cabeza y la criatura cayo aturdida

Spike: hay que amarrarla para sacarle información

Iron horse: bien pensado noble spike

Pero Brown los miraba con seriedad a la criatura y al acercarse ha ella esta criatura se empezó como deshacer dejando un brazalete con una extraña gema y spike se le acerca y poco después brown y la gema salta hacia uno de sus cascos y Brown cae inconsciente

En la mente de Brown sparkle

Brown: donde estoy

Y empieza recorrer un camino que se había formado y lo empieza ha seguir con cierto nerviosismo al no saber donde estaba, pero a los pocos segundos se escuchan unos pasos detrás de el y al voltearse ve un ser mas extraño que había visto en su una criatura que estaba sobre sus cascos traseros y carecia de pelaje, tenia unas extrañas garras y llevaba una armadura, y lo miraba fijamente sin quitarle los ojos de encima al ser, y el ser ha su ves hacia lo mismo con Brown

Brown: que eres tu

Ser: al fin nos conocemos, Brown sparkle

Brown: como sabes mi nombre

Ser: solo se, y no sé porque solo se

Brown: que quieres de mi

Ser: ayudar

Brown: sabes que son estos seres y porque nos atacan

Ser: ciertamente, son prole demoniaca del tártaro

Brown: ¡que hacemos, estamos condenados¡

Y el ser se acercó y agarro Brown por el cuello con sus garras

Ser: cálmate

Y Brown lo miro con rabia ha este extraño ser y trata de golpearlo pero este ser lanza ha Brown a un costado sin hacer el mas mínimo esfuerzo

Ser: estamos del mismo lado, no lo entiendes

Brown: como se que no eres de uno de ellos

Ser: no por que Brown somos una esperanza…

Brown: a que te refieres con que somos la esperanza, hay otros

Ser: ese lo debes averiguar tu mismo

Y Brown empieza ha despertar para ver que estaba en la biblioteca de ponyville, y spike lo miraba extrañado junto iron horse.

Brown(pensando): una alucinación

Iron horse: todo bien Brown sparkle

Y Brown asintió con la cabeza que si y miro su pata para ver un extraño brazalete con la gema incrustada en el centro, y que estaba amaneciendo y en la lejanía venían los tan anhelados


	3. Chapter 3

junto con disculparme, por no publicar antes, entienda me estoy en periodo de examenes haci que no podre publicar rapido

Capítulo 3

Y ahora quien nos ayudara

Ya han pasado dos días desde el incidente de ponyville las mane 6 estaban en la enfermería en canterlot, Twiligth y spike, caminaban por los pasillos del castillo, y twligth con abierto mal humor por lo que le había dicho su amada maestra ha ella

Flash back

Celestia y Twiligth tenían una acalorada discusión entorno, ha algo que había pasado hacia años había pasado

Twiligth: princesa Celestia, deberíamos traerlo de vuelta, el era un genio en lo que estrategia se refería

Celestia: no traeré ha ese ser devuelta ha ecuestria sabiendo lo que sientes por el

Twiligth: ya han pasado años princesa, por favor princesa escuche razón

Celestia: no y es definitivo

Twiligth: pero…pero

Celestia: pero nada, retírate ahora

Y Twiligth camina fuera del salón real

Fin del flash back

Twiligth pensaba por que la negativa de la princesa Celestia ha traer a este ser de vuelta, hasta que choco con alguien que resulto ser la princesa cadence, y ella al mirar ha Twiligth se dio cuenta que algo andaba mal con ella, y spike decidió seguir su camino, y dejar a las amigas hablar para que Twiligth se calmara

Cadence: que pasa Twiligth, te veo afligida

Twiligth: es por una propuesta que le hice a la princesa Celestia, y que rechazo

Cadence: explícame la propuesta

Y luego de unos minutos de explicarle ha cadence la propuesta que Celestia rechazo, Twiligth miro ha su amiga y cuñada quien le dijo que era un buen plan

Twiligth: entonces porque rechazo el plan la princesa

Cadence: porque le propusiste traerlo de vuelta ha el, por lo demás es un plan magnifico

Twiligth: porque si él es la pieza crucial en el plan

Cadence: entonces debemos hacer entrar en razón ha mi tia, y sabes Twiligth el estaría orgulloso tanto como shining armor y yo de ti.

Lo cual provoco un sonrojo en la unicornio, y cadence la miro y la cobijo bajo su ala, mientras en otra parte del castillo Brown y spike hablaban de la alucinación de Brown y el brazalete que llevaba en su casco derecho

Spike: que más te decía Brown

Brown: lo que te acabo de decir fue todo lo que me dijo

Spike: así que prole de del tártaro, y que tu y otros que no conocemos son la única esperanza de equestria, y para rematar el extraño brazalete que llevas apareció el mismo día que estuvimos en ponyville, se me olvida algo

Brown: si pero esto me asusto solo soy un guardia de canterlot no un héroe de cuentos

Pero una voz dentro de la cabeza de Brown lo calma y hace que guarde silencio

Brown(pensando): eres el ser con el que hable en ponyville

Ser: si

Brown(pensando): que quieres de mi

Ser: solo como te dije ayudar

Brown: veo que seas lo que seas eres un misterio para mi

Ser: jajajaja que divertida es tu raza equestriano

Brown: que quieres de mi

Ser: que me busques ya que me puedo comunicar contigo en sueños o cuando yo duermo

Brown: donde vives

Ser: en un universo alterno al tuyo, pero que sufrio el mismo mal hace eones y vencimos ha este mal, pero ha un alto precio

Brown: cual es tu nombre extraño ser

Ser: Stellar power

Brown: bueno stellar power lo difícil será decirlo ha la princesas

Stellar power: eso déjamelo ha mi

Brown: eso me asusta un poco

Stellar power: esa es la idea jajajaja

Brown: eres algo raro

Stellar power: hace eones que no me decían eso jejeje

Y Brown se encamina hacia el salón real dejando a un confundido spike atrás de él, que se dispuso ha seguir a su amigo, pero mientras en el salón real Celestia meditaba la idea de Twiligth y recordaba ha este ser que hacía años había exiliado de ese pacifico mundo para enviarlo al suyo, sin posibilidad de regreso y lo que le había dicho ha Celestia el día de su exilio

Flash back

7 años atras

Celestia mira al extraño ser mientras camina al portal , varios nobles se regodean y hasta le insultan, pero este ser permanece estoico ante los insultos, y se voltea hacia Celestia y sin temor alguno les mira con calma

Ser: una cosa Celestia, mas te vale que cuides Twiligth, por que no habrá ejercito ni héroe que te proteja de mi ira si no lo haces

Celestia: dudo que puedas hacer algo Valantil por que una vez que atravieses el portal, será como si todo hubiese un sueño

Valantil: un hermoso sueño diría

Y el ser lucho para no llorar, sabiendo del cruel destino que le esperaba sin sus recuerdos del bello lugar que había conocido y sin más que decir atravesó el portal.

Fin del flash back

Celestia: abre hecho bien, el apenas era un potrillo ya han pasado casi 7 años.

Pero un toque en la puerta alerto ha Celestia resulto ser cadence y Twiligth quienes entraban al salón

Celestia: cadence, Twiligth que hacen aquí

Y cadence se puso frente ha su tía, y con voz firme y decidida hablo ha su tía Celestia

Cadence: debemos hablar tía es extrema urgencia traer ha Valantil o alguien, que pueda ayudarnos en la lucha contra estos seres malignos.

Celestia suspiro y miro ha cadence y twiligth y negó con la cabeza con tristeza


	4. Chapter 4

Capitulo 4

Camino al otro mundo

Ante la negativa de Celestia Twiligth y cadence quedaron asombradas por la testarudez de la princesa, pero de repente Brown sparkle entra en salón para asombro de las presentes

Brown sparkle(pensando): mas te vale que hagas algo power stellar

Power estellar: déjamelo ha mi

Y de repente la gema empieza ha brillar para temor de Brown sparkle pero se escucha una voz en salón.

Power stellar: eones sin verla princesa

Celestia: esa voz se me hace conocida, eres el viajero de las dimensiones

Power stellar: me descubrió, veo que la prole del tártaro visita su pacifico reino

Celestia Y twligth embravecidas le gritan ha power stellar

Celestia: que quieres viajero de las dimensiones

Twiligth: quien y que quieres de ecuestria

Cadence: calma Twiligth

Power stellar: princesa twligth años sin verle o realidades sin verle

Celestia: déjate de rodeos, que quieres… power stellar

Power stallar: ayudar claro está, en mundo que habito ahora lucharon contra la prole y ganaron

Celestia: que quieres decir con eso

Power stellar: ha un sigues siendo tan despistada como cuando eras un potrilla

Y Celestia se empezó a molestar, para sorpresa de twligth y cadence

Celestia: que quieres power

Power stellar: como dije ayudar pero debes enviar ha un grupo de tu gente ha este mundo y al pony que uso para canalizar mi magia porque aquí están los guerreros que podrán derrotar a la prole

Y Celestia palideció ante tan lapidarias palabras del power stellar

Power stellar: una cosa más, debe venir Twiligth y no tienes posibilidad de negarte por el daño que hiciste en el pasado

Cadence: ha que daño se refiere tía

Y Celestia agacho su cabeza y asintió a las palabras de power stellar y luego miro ha Twiligth y una lagrima recorrió la cara de Celestia, cosa que saca de sus casillas ha Twiligth

Twligth: muestra el rostro maldito canalla

Power stellar: veo que la defenderás inclusive sabiendo lo que le hizo a tu amado

Y Twiligth dudo un segundo pero luego miro ha cadence y Celestia y luego al lugar donde de donde provenia la voz de power stellar

Twiligth: si la defenderé

Power stellar: valiente elección como siempre, pero pelear no he de pelear contigo hoy, el portal se abrirá al anochecer

Y Twiligth quedo anonadada y confundida por la reacción de power stellar, pero sin darse cuenta el brillo empezó ha hacerse mas tenue ha cada segundo quedo la imagen de un aturdido Brown sparkle

Brown sparkle:¿qué paso? Power stellar hizo algo

Celestia: bastante guardia Brown

Cadence: se encuentra bien guardia

Brown: he estado mejor, me duele todo

Celestia: prepárese para acompañar ha twligth sparkle en una misión guardia

Brown: si su majestad.

Y Twiligth y Brown se van del salón real donde estaban las mane 6 pero solo encontraron ha Rarity y zecora esta última casi con un tic nervioso por los comentarios de moda de Rarity que se refería hacia ella

Twiligth: donde esta las demás Rarity

Rarity: están camino al salón real con la princesa luna

Twligth: debemos hablar con todas a la brevedad

Rarity: que requiere tanto apremio

Twilitght: debemos ir ahora donde ellas

Mientras tanto la princesa luna y las restantes de las mane 6 caminaban hacia el salón real con calma mientras, que twligth y Rarity las buscaba con nerviosismo por los pasillos con total y twligth desesperación, hasta que las vio entrando al salón real y fue ha todo galope ha su encuentro pero en el camino Rarity vio ha spike y le hizo un gesto para que viniera hacia el salon y se fue ha todo galope al salón seguido por spike de cerca y al entrar vieron que Celestia hablaba con luna se diría que casi con total seriedad y algo de pena respecto ha twiligth.

P o v Celestia

Mientras Twiligth y Rarity entraban al salón Celestia y luna hablaban respecto power estellar y Twiligth

Celestia: sabes luna creo que Twiligth no está lista para esta misión

Luna: tu misma dijiste que ella fui escogida por power stellar, él sabe algo que nosotras no sabemos

Celestia_ lo se pero ella no está lista para esto

Luna: debemos confiar en el, nuestro pueblo necesita que hagamos frente ha este mal

Celestia: lo se hermana mía

Fin pov de Celestia

Twiligth y Rarity miraban ha las princesas con cierta calma como conversaban entre ellas y las amigas de Twiligth también miraban ha a las princesas como conversaban entre ellas hasta que Apple Jack tomo la palabra

Apple Jack: princesas por que nos han llamado al salón real

Pinkie pie: si por….por que abra una fiesta

Celestia: desearía que fuera por una fiesta, pero los recientes hechos nos han forzado ha traerle aquí, es para decirles que Twiligth y el guardia Brown sparkle deben partir de ecuestria hacia otro mundo en busca de los guerreros que ayudaran

Todos: ¡que cosa¡

Rarity: pero como es posible esto, yo voy quien sabe que pueda haber en ese lugar

Spike: donde va ra… quiero decir donde va Twiligth yo voy

Rainbow dash: si como no la cerebrito y modista van, yo me apunto

Fluttershy(susurrando): yo también voy

Luna: primero escuchen ante de hablar

Y las mane 6 guardan silencio ante las explicaciones de luna y ellas solo asienten afirmativamente por las explicaciones de la princesa luna. Pero de un minuto ha otro shining armor , cadence y zecora, entran al salon y quedan pasmados ante la explicaciones de la princesa luna a los presentes

Celestia : algunas de ustedes deben quedarse ha defender equestria

Y zecora tomo la palabra para asombro de todos y miro ha Twiligth y luego a los presentes pero sobre todo ha Brown

Zecora: yo ire donde el bien ya lucho contra el mal, porque mis conocimientos en otras culturas será de ayuda

Shining armor: guardia Brown sparkle

Brown: ¡señor¡

Shining armor: le deseo suerte

Y Brown quedo asombrado por que las palabras de superior eran de aliento y no oredenes

Mientras en la tierra

Mientras en la mundo una joven se levanta para ir al colegio, hasta que escucha la voz de su madre diciendo que baje ha desayunar

Joven: mama dejaste mi colación lista

Madre: si mi diamante

Joven: gracias mami

Madre: de nada francisca, y de paso apresúrate que llegas tarde

Francisca: yo tarde si como

Madre: jajaja nunca cambias hija.

Regresando ha equestria

Twiligth, spike, Rarity, brown y zecora caminan hacia los jardines del palacio para pensar que harían, y como sería el mundo donde irían y los seres que habitaban en e

Spike: oye Brown te imaginas como serán estos seres, y que comerán

Brown: noble spike calmase, si

Spike: que me calme y si comen dragón o en tu caso ponis

Y zecora y twligth se miraban con cierta calma, mientras que Rarity miraba ha spike con algo de compresión y nerviosismo, pero también con cierta alegría por extraño que parezca .

Mientras en la tierra

Una joven camina camino a la escuela seria como siempre ya que los compañeros siempre la molestaban por ser pegasisters pero ella hacia un esfuerzo por ignorarlos y seguir su camino pero todo tiene un límite y los que molestaban a la joven sabían cual era ese limite.

Molestoso: sabes lo que haría con Rarity, la haría charqui ñam ñam jajajajaajaja ,y tú qué opinas francisca…..

Y francisca se acerca se y le da un certero golpe en la nariz que lo deja sentado en el suelo

Francisca: todos los días hace el mismo comentario y te pasa lo mismo cretino.

Y francisca se va dejando al joven tirado, y ella enojada camino a la sala de clases, hasta que en el camino se encuentra con un joven extranjero.

Joven: que onda francisca

Y francisca pasa casi el borde del llanto por lo que había pasado hace un rato, ya que para francisca era historia era pan de todos los días, y eso ya la tenía al borde del colapso, ya que no se lo decía ha nadie más que Alejandro por ser un brony y la profesora macarena que en parte la entendía por el pasado de ella.

Francisca (pensando): como me gustaría que ecuestrita fuera real

Y de repente una mano se acerca ha francisca y la voltea resulto ser su amigo Alejandro, que hacia un rato se había cruzado, y la abraza para confortarla.

Alejandro: ya amiga se que te cuesta, pero nos les des yance de que te hagan sufrir por lo que te gusta amiga, y lo usen como arma en tu contra

Y con su mano les seca las lágrimas ha su amiga y se encaminan a la sala de clases, y el dia trascurre sin novedad para los amigos, y llega el final de la clase por el día y ambos se encaminan ha sus hogares y donde siguen caminos separados los amigos

Regresando ha equestria

Mientras en equestria el sol, daba paso a las estrellas y la luna y twligth y compañía estaban nerviosos, por que el que se abría el portal ha ese extraño mundo, y Brown sparkle miraba ha zecora con cierto nerviosismo, y decidió ha acercarse ha ella y hablar

Brown: zecora yo ….. quería pedirte perdón

Zecora: por que Brown tú no has hecho mal alguno a mí.

Brown: por no estar ahí para protegerte, no te merezco

Y zecora lo calla con un beso y ambos se miran y ríen para sorpresa de todos los presentes, y Brown y zecora los miraron con calma y decidieron sincerarse ante todos de su relación amorosa.

Brown sparkle: bueno sabes que después de esto dejare la guardia, y regresare ponyville

Zecora: porque es que dejaras tu sueño

Brown: después de los incidentes de ponyville , lo decidí

Y zecora agacha la cabeza apenada, sabiendo porque tenía una idea de por qué Brown le decía esto, sabiendo que el sueño de Brown era ser de la guardia real, y lo dejaría por que el amor que sentía hacia ella y por eso le dolia.

Mientras en el salón real de caterlot luna miraba el horizonte recordando la época ante de que fuera nigthmare moon, y al recordar ha sus viejos amigos y amigas lagrimas amargas caen por su rostro.

Luna(pensando): por que ahora un nuevo mal asola equestria.

pero luna es sacada de sus pensamientos por un guardia lunar que entra en el salón.

Guardia lunar: princesa luna, la hora en que el portal se abrirá ya es ahora

Luna: gracias guardia iré de inmediato

Y empieza ha caminar lentamente hacia los jardines, donde el portal lentamente se empezaba ha abrir y las mane 6,spike ,Brown y zecora lo miraban sin salir de su asombro, y Celestia se acerco ha Twiligth y con su ala la cobijo unos segundos, y la miro y dio un paso para dejar que fuera hacia el portal y entraron en este, luego spike, Rarity, zecora y al final brown.

Mientras en el mundo humano

En un parque francisca camina sollozando entre murmullos, mientras caminaba decía maldiciones he insultos y a sus compañeros por todo lo que decían todos los días ha sus gustos

Francisca(pensando): por que siempre me molestan, que les hice

Pero de repente una estrella en los cielos una estrella fugaz aparece, francisca la ve y desea que equestria fuera real y que pudiera estar ahí, pero de repente la estrella hace un giro y se dirige hacia ella, francisca entra en pánico y empieza ha correr para ponerse ha salvo, y la estrella choca en medio del ´parque pero no hace ningún ruido, y francisca quien estaba oculta tras un árbol asoma la cabeza y un gran circulo de luz, y que de el sale un grupo de personas

Francisca(pensando): llegaron los marcianos, que hago, se ven estoy muerta

Y se dispuso ha correr pero al tratar de huir tropieza con una rama y cae al suelo quedando aturdida por el golpe que se dio. Pero su caída alerto al grupo de personas que quienes se miraban extrañadas como si nunca se hubieran visto antes

Extraño 1: noble spike

Quien miraba ha un joven de no mas de 16 años con el pelo verde, piel blanca

Extraño2: guardia Brown

Un joven con armadura dorada y pelo castaño que no supera 19 años, y piel bronceado

Extraña 3: spike eres tu

Una joven de pelo morado y piel blanca que no supera los 18 años

Extraña 4: Brown eres tu

Una joven afroamericana de 20 años con el pelo blanco y negro

Extraña5: chicas son ustedes, que nos paso que somos ahora

Una joven de 18 con el pelo purpura un mechón rozado, piel como su hubiese bronceado

Y los jóvenes salieron de su aturdimiento al escuchar los gemidos de dolor de francisca

Extraño1(brown): que ha sido ese ruido

Extraño 2(spike): no se pero lo vamos ha averiguar

extraña5(twiligth):vayan ...pero con cuidado

chan chan que pasara

bueno amigas y amigos, junto con dejarles este nuevo capitulo, les hago una propuesta de oc para la historia, no importa la raza, el origen, etc...

y de paso dar mis agredecimiento ha quienes siguen la historia, y sobre todo a Princess Super Star y corsario_negro, por los comentarios.

de paso se aceptan criticas, sermones y de mases pero constructivos


	5. aviso

debo informar que el atraso en mi publicación se debe ha que en la universidad estoy en periodo de exámenes, pero apenas terminen los exámenes publicare nuevos capítulos, por su comprensión gracias


End file.
